


Если я выживу

by Fausthaus



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Original Character Death(s), Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24324487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausthaus/pseuds/Fausthaus
Summary: В чрезвычайных обстоятельствах, когда нужно сделать выбор между жизнью и смертью, обычно выбирают жизнь. Но если жизнь одного, это смерть другого?





	Если я выживу

Солнце жжет так что, кажется, будто кровь в жилах сворачивается, а жесткая ткань вплавляется в кожу, покрытую кровавыми волдырями. Как же хочется содрать форму, чтобы солнце закончило свою работу и добило окончательно. Все лучше, чем вдыхать горячий воздух, смешанный с пылью и землей, которые забивают нос и рот, не давая дышать нормально. После каждого вдоха кажется, что на мгновение опускаешь лицо в раскаленную лаву. Невозможно остановиться и передохнуть. Невозможно даже лишний раз стоном показать, как тяжело и больно от стертых в кровь рук, крепко сжимавших самодельные носилки, на которых лежал командир взвода.

От первоначального состава взвода осталось меньше половины. Попасть в засаду было так легко. В тот самый момент, когда казалось, что все в полном порядке и можно расслабиться и перевести дух. Тогда еще все были живы, и осталось совсем немного до точки, откуда вертушка должна была их забрать и отправить на базу. Туда, где можно было бы по-настоящему отдохнуть, не оглядываясь и не вздрагивая от каждого шороха. Слишком долго в этот раз пришлось сгорать заживо под палящим солнцем днем и мерзнуть от ледяного холода по ночам. Все устали до такой степени, что были готовы упасть и умереть там же, не отходя от того лагеря для военнопленных, в который их взвод опоздал. 

Никто из них никогда не забудет того, что они там увидели. Никто не забудет, как зажимал себе рот всегда спокойный сержант Фред Стоунтон, снискавший себе славу каменной глыбы, которую невозможно ничем задеть, чтобы не орать в голос. Никто никогда не забудет, как перестали дышать, чтобы не задохнуться от мерзкого приторно-сладкого запаха крови и перемешанных с ним запахами человеческих испражнений и сгоревшей кожи. Как хотелось проклясть самих себя оттого, что опоздали. Что пришли слишком поздно. И нет времени даже похоронить тех, кто не дождался спасения.

Видно было, что лагерь был покинут в жуткой спешке, в противном случае не оставили бы столько мертвых тел на виду, причем не только тела американских солдат, но и своих же соотечественников валяться как попало. Кто-то не щадил уже ни своих, ни чужих. Хотя, почему на виду? Кто мог поверить, что группа американских солдат все же доберется до этого глухого и затерянного в джунглях места. А природа бы рано или поздно уничтожила все следы человеческой жестокости и человеческого безумия. И никто бы ни о чем не узнал. Никогда.

Стоунтон прикрыл пальмовым листом обезображенное голое тело, когда-то принадлежавшее вьетнамской девчонке лет пятнадцати, и срывающимся голосом приказал убираться из лагеря, одним словом вернув всех из состояния ступора к хоть какой-то деятельности. Но ушли только после того, как обыскали все трупы, в поисках хоть каких-то данных о тех, кого они бросали насовсем.

Они не успели дойти до точки высадки всего каких-то несколько миль, когда на взвод напали. Всего несколько мгновений понадобилось, чтобы убить друг друга почти в полной тишине. Приказ Стоунтона пользоваться только ножами никто не посмел нарушить, а вьетнамские повстанцы, партизаны или как там они сами себя сейчас называли, очень редко при засадах пользовались огнестрельным оружием, которого чаще всего не хватало всем. 

В этой рукопашной выиграли те, кто жить хотел больше. Или кто боялся больше. А может те, кто хотел вернуться домой. Где не нужно бояться зеленой травы и не вслушиваться в стрекот насекомых, пытаясь понять, кузнечик ли так безмятежно стрекочет, или кто-то очень удачно подстраивается под его пение, давая приказ убивать всех подряд. Из нападавших в живых не осталось никого. Из взвода выдохнуть после боя смогли только несколько человек, да командир с вспоротым животом, откуда почти вываливались внутренности. Своих мертвых американцы просто прикрыли листьями и присыпали высушенной землей, похожей на комья глины. Чужих так и оставили лежать и высушиваться на солнце. 

А сейчас солнце высушивало и чужаков в джунглях. Обжигало кожу. Заставляло кровь сочиться из растрескавшихся губ. Заставляло дышать через раз, выжигая легкие внутри тела. И давно уже не было воды во флягах. Даже для того, чтобы смочить губы Стоунтону, который не позволял себе забыться ни на секунду и только и смотрел в небо, закусив сухие губы, не издавая ни одного звука. Даже те сучья, из которых наспех были собраны носилки, не скрипели, словно джунгли решили напоследок сделать подарок тем, кто так стремился убраться из их владений.

– Стойте! – голос Фреда Стоунтона прозвучал так неожиданно громко и властно, что четверо живых парней как один опустили носилки на землю и развернулись к своему командиру.

– Все. Я пришел. Достаточно.

– Сэр? – сероглазый парень лет девятнадцати удивленно взглянул на сержанта, Стоунтону всегда нравился этот упрямец из Джерси, имя которого было таким же, как у брата Фреда. Джим Брасс никогда не жаловался и всегда шел вперед, даже если кровь заливала глаза, струясь из разбитого черепа. – Осталось меньше двух миль и нас заберут отсюда. 

– Он бредит, – Реймонд Грант поправил сумку с оставшимися медикаментами, ремень от которой невыносимо натирал плечо. – Три минуты отдыхаем и идем дальше. В противном случае мы опоздаем, и нам останется только сдохнуть. К тому же нам нужно сержанта дотянуть до базы, иначе он умрет.

– Я уже мертв, Рей. Ты просто этого еще не понял.

– Сэр, не говорите глупостей. – Джим по-прежнему говорил очень тихо, но его слова доносились до каждого из присевших рядом с носилками. 

– Мне лучше знать, – Фред на секунду взглянул на небо, которого почти не было видно за листьями растений, потом вновь перевел взгляд на Брасса. – Вы оставите меня здесь. Я больше не могу держать боль в себе. Мне хочется орать от нее так, чтобы все слышали. И еще немного и так и случится. Но я погублю вас. Один лишний звук и в этих чертовых джунглях и все будут знать, где вы. – Стоунтон говорил очень медленно, останавливаясь после каждого слова. – Вы оставите меня здесь. Мертвым. 

– Нет, – глаза Джима расширились от страха, и он вдруг стал так похож на мальчишку, которым на самом деле и являлся, – нет!

– Вы не посмеете не выполнить приказ старшего по званию, – Фред нащупал приклад своего автомата и притянул его ближе к себе, пальцы легли на курок, на предохранитель оружие уже давно никто не ставил. – Или я убью нас всех здесь и сейчас. 

– Он сошел с ума! – Чейз Корман встал и отодвинулся в сторону, за ним отскочил и Эд Дикстон. 

– Мы идем дальше, – губы Рея побелели, а сам он был похож на того, кто вот-вот грохнется в обморок. – Поднимайте его. Идем. 

– Я расстреляю сейчас всю обойму. Как вы думаете, через сколько здесь окажутся знакомые тех трупов, что мы оставили пару миль назад? И что вы сможете им противопоставить? 

– Вы ведь сейчас и так нас убиваете, – Брасс был единственным, кто продолжал сидеть на земле, вот только тело ходило ходуном, а из глаз, размывая кровавые разводы на лице, текли слезы. – Какая разница, как мы умрем? Какая разница когда? Сейчас или чуть позже? От ваших криков или от ваших выстрелов? Какая разница, сэр? 

– Не отказывай мне в моей единственной просьбе, Джим, – еле слышный голос Стоунтона на мгновение дрогнул. – Я хочу сам решить, как умереть мне. И я хочу сделать хоть что-то, чтобы вы четверо дошли. Чтобы вы выжили. 

– Я не смогу простить вас, сэр.

– Я хочу, чтобы ты жил. А на твое прощение, как и на их прощение, мне плевать. Ведь я не сумею простить сам себя, если через несколько минут я превращусь в существо, сошедшее с ума от боли. Я перестану быть собой. Я не знаю, что может быть страшнее этого. И в твоих силах помочь мне. А ненавидеть меня ты можешь всю свою оставшуюся жизнь. Но только в том случае, если она у тебя будет. 

– Прощайте, сэр, – Джим нашарил рядом с собой ком засохшей земли, так похожей на камень, и на несколько секунд застыл в одной позе, не замечая, как далеко отошли от него его товарищи.

А еще через мгновение, сжав ком двумя руками, Брасс со всего размаху ударил сержанта по голове. Потом еще раз. И еще. В разные стороны разлетелись струи крови, перемешанные с мозговым веществом, а Джим все бил и бил, не замечая, как череп превратился в кровавое месиво, которым уже были перемазаны его руки, его форма, его лицо.

– Прекрати! Он мертв! Мертв! – Рей схватил Джима в охапку и прижал к себе. Брасс закусил нижнюю губу, пытаясь не взвыть от тяжести, что вдруг опустилась на грудь. – Нам нужно уходить. Времени слишком мало. Нам нужно успеть. Потом, потом мы обо всем подумаем. А сейчас уходим. Забирайте его оружие. Забирайте все, что может помочь его опознать. Убираемся отсюда!

– Да, уходим, – Джим отстранился от Гранта и с каким-то недоумением посмотрел на свои руки. – Нам здесь нечего больше делать. 

– Уходим! – Рей подхватил свое оружие, Эд и Чейз сдвинули носилки в кусты и прикрыли нарванными наспех листьями. Кровавый земляной камень Грант, размахнувшись, кинул как можно дальше. – Идем, Брасс. Тут больше нечего делать. 

– Идем, – Джим поднял голову и посмотрел на небо. – Прощайте, сэр. Я потом решу, буду ли я вас ненавидеть. Потом. Если выживу. 


End file.
